Toroid
Toroids 'are rare resources that can be acquired from enemies or in caves as a rare item in Orb Vallis. These resources act as either a normal pickup when dropped by enemies, or as an interactable object if found in caves. Just like Sentient Cores are traded with The Quills, all ''common Toroid can be traded for each with Vox Solaris. '''Crisma Toroid can be traded for each and Lazurite Toroid can be traded for each. A pair of each kind (excluding the Crisma Toroid and Lazurite Toroid) is required to craft 's components. Additional recipes requiring specific Toroids can be found on their respective pages. Gathering Tips *'Vega Toroid '- Drops from enemies around/inside the Spaceport. *'Calda Toroid' - Drops from enemies around/inside the Enrichment Labs. *'Sola Toroid' - Drops from enemies around/inside the Temple Of Profit. **Go inside the target area. Try to get one of the enemies to put down a Reinforcement Beacon. Wait until the beacon hits Alert Level 4. From this point, unlimited enemies will spawn. They will increase in level very quickly, but will eventually hit a level cap that is based on the bounty tier, and stop increasing further. *'Crisma Toroid' - Drops from Profit-Taker Orb upon defeat during Phase 4 Heist. *'Various Toroids' can also be found as interactable pick-ups, similar to Ayatan Sculptures, in many (17) ''caves throughout Orb Vallis. **17 confirmed spots by visual observation. All of them are located in secluded part of cave, unlike these Tepa Nodule where can be found all over the cave. **Possible number of Toroids spawned per run is zero to seven, 2-4 as average chance. *'Farm Frames''' - Nekros' , Hydroid's augmented Tentacle Swarm alongside Atlas' augmented Petrify and Ivara's can increase the chances to drop from enemies located at any of the 3 large Corpus bases. **A Resource Booster doubles the amount of Toroids acquired Drop Chances *Calda Toroid **Enrichment Labs Enemies: 1.1% **Profit-Taker - Phase 2 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% *Sola Toroid **Temple of Profit Enemies: 1.1% **Profit-Taker - Phase 3 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% *Vega Toroid **Spaceport Enemies: 1.1% **Profit-Taker - Phase 1 bounty (rewards 3x): 12.50% Trivia *It could be speculated that toroids are Corpus-modified or synthetic sentient cores, giving raknoids sentience while still being subservient to the Corpus. This would explain the Quills interest in these devices and the Profit-Taker's ability to speak and think. *In real life, toroidal transformers are magnetic cores with a donut-shaped ring used to generate magnetic fields. In the same vein, toroids could be responsible for generating the advanced shields utilized by raknoids. Media How to Farm Toroids! Fortuna & Orb Vallis (Warframe) How to Get Toroids Warframe-0 Toroid Farm.jpg|Warframe Toroid Farm Quick Guide External Links *Toroid Farming Guide from Frame Mastery Patch History *Sola, Calda, and Vega Toroid drops are now affected by Resource Drop Chance Boosters. **Worth noting that the Resource Booster always applied - this is specifically the Resource Drop Chance Booster. *Introduced. }} ru:Тороиды de:Toroide es:Toroide Category:Update 24 Category:Resources